


The Phoenix

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Caning, Consensual, Dom/sub, DomMac, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints, Therapy, floggers, subjack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When Jack returns from a bad mission, he needs to let off steam, he is not sure what he is looking for when he entered that underground club, but he gets exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘therapy’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Jack looks at the business card in his hand. It is black with a flaming Phoenix. On the back is a phone number with no name, no address. Who has a club and advertises without giving potential patrons the address? Telling himself to cowboy up, he picks up the phone and dials.

_‘Phoenix. If you want a pick-up, press one. For more information, press two.’_

Jack swallows and pushes one.

‘ _Your pick-up is arranged for ten p.m. Thank you for considering us.’_

Jack stares at his phone confused, what just happened? Maybe he should reconsider this? No, he wanted this, so he has to see it through. Ten p.m., that gives him two hours to get ready. The business card’s quality suggests the club is pretty exclusive. Jack tried to google it but only managed to find a website that showed that they are a member only club. The website was tasteful, but non-telling. He is a trained operative, so there isn´t much he fears so he takes a bath and preps himself.

* * *

The Tesla that picked him up is super cool. Jack has never ridden one, so he enjoys the ride. They stop in front of a non-descriptive building. When he enters, he is welcomed by a gorgeous girl.

‘Good evening, mister Dalton. Welcome to the Phoenix. The club owner will meet you inside. If there is anything you need, my name is Riley.’

‘Thank you, Riley.’

‘Go ahead, you will be met inside.’

Jack steps through the door and is met by pleasant music. A small woman in a gorgeous dress walks up to him.

‘Good evening mister Dalton, my name is Matty, I am the floor manager, do you prefer a table or do you want to check out the establishment?’

‘Maybe a table?’

‘Perfect, follow me please.’

Jack follows Matty to a table and sits down.

‘Can I offer you a beer?’

‘That would be great.’

‘Domestic or would you like to try one of our imports?’

‘What do you have?’

‘We have Changs, Heineken, Karmeliet, Duvel or I can give you our beer card.’

‘What would you recommend?’

‘’You strike me as someone who would appreciate a Duvel.’

Jack nods.

Matty gives a sign to the bar and turns back to Jack, ‘the owner will come to the stable soon.’

‘Thank you.’

By now, he is curious about this mysterious club owner. His beer is served and by a lovely girl and when he has a sip he must admit he likes it. A gorgeous blond walks up to him, he is dressed in a fashionable black suit, clearly tailored. He wears it so casual, Jack is impressed.

‘Good evening, Angus Macgyver, owner of the Phoenix. You must be Jack Dalton?’

‘The one and only. You are well informed mister Macgyver.’

‘Call me Mac, please. We pride ourselves to take care of our customers. We cater to different sorts of tastes.’

‘And what is my taste?’

A mysterious smile brightens Mac’s face, ‘can I be blunt?’

‘Please.’ Jack can´t wait what this kid has to say about him, he is barely in his twenties.

‘You’re a dangerous man, you kill for a living, but you don´t have inner peace. We can help you with that tension.’

‘What do you mean, you are a therapy group?’

‘You have thoughts, fantasies. We can help you with them, as I said before, we cater to all tastes.’

‘Everybody has fantasies.’

‘Yes, but yours are more special, specific. Please walk with me.’

Jack finishes his beer and follows Mac to a hallway, they walk through a door that states it is Private. To the right is a large space where a girl is tied up on a bench and about ten people in formal clothing are watching the scene.

Mac continuous walking, when he taps the glass, it becomes transparent and a woman with long blond hair is fucking a man with a strap-on. Another tap and the glass is back opaque.

‘You already met Riley and Matty, they are both doms, Cage is the blond woman you just saw and Desi is off today. I think you would like Desi. But we also employ subs.

Jack scraps his throat and Mac turns around.

‘Yes?’

‘Nothing, I…’

‘I’m gonna be honest Jack, you strike me as a sub.’

Jack looks a bit affronted.

‘The act of submission is freeing. Are you willing to try it?’

Jack’s mouth has gone dry. He is not a talker, especially not about his sexual preferences, he he clears his throat again, ‘yeah, I would like to try.’

‘Great, is there a dom you prefer. They are all excellent, I can vouch for any one of them.’

Jack looks insecure.

‘I’m sorry, I misjudged you there for a moment. I think I will take care of you myself.’

When Jack doesn’t respond, Mac tells him to go to the elevator. When they are inside, Mac pushes the top floor button, which is protected with a code. When the door opens, they step into a tasteful apartment.

‘Make yourself comfortable.’

Jack takes of his jacket and so does Mac, he hands him a glass of San Pellegrino water.

‘Look Mac, I appreciate what you are doing, but I’m a mess. I am diagnosed with PTSD and you were completely right when you described me earlier.’

Mac studies him for a moment, ‘yes, but you are my mess. Let me take care of you.’

Now it is Jack who studies Mac, but all he sees is sincerity, OK, I trust you. I know that is weird since we just met, but I do.’

‘It isn´t, you are just a strong person, looking for someone stronger.’

Mac rolls up his sleeves of his black dress shirt and Jack swallows. Damn, the man looks good.

‘Tonight I won´t do anything drastic or invasive. I will just show you none of the decisions here are yours. You won´t be able to refuse, you won´t be able to move and I will show you the voices in your head can be silent. All you can do and are allowed to do, is feel. Can you do that?’

Jack nods.

‘OK, give me a safe word, if you say it, I will stop everything I do immediately. As your dom, your wellbeing and safety is my first priority.’

Jack looks a bit lost.

‘OK, than I suggest the following, if I ask color, you will say green if you want me to continue, yellow if you are still OK, but want me to lay off and start doing something else. Red I stop everything.’

Jack nods.

‘OK, than take off your shoes, socks, shirt and pants.’

Jack does as he is told. Mac has something in his hand, a collar. It is quite wide, black leather with a D-ring in the front.

‘I want you to wear this when you are with me.’

Jack hesitates, this is what he always wanted, but it seems so final.

Mac gives him a reassuring smile, and asks with a demanding tone ‘color?’

‘Green.’

‘Perfect.’

Mac steps up to him and leans forward, whispering, ‘you belong to me now.’

Jack’s knees go weak and he kneels on the thick rug. Mac fastens the collar.

‘I will tell you what to do, you say, yes sir.’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Good boy, now eyes down, chin up.’

Jack takes the position and Mac walks to a cupboard. Jack would like to see what is in it, but he realizes that he has no rights here. He just has to do what he is told. He doesn´t have to do anything, all decisions will be made for him. He can turn himself off. This is what he was looking for, so he should trust Mac, but how do you trust a stranger you just met?’

‘Stop thinking.’

Jack focuses back on the now.

‘I think the words you are looking for are ‘yes sir.’

‘I´m sorry, yes sir.’

‘That’s alright, you are new to this.’

Mac starts tying him up with ropes until he is unable to move. He has to stay kneeling next to Mac, who takes a seat behind him to the side.

‘Settle.’ Mac orders.

‘Yes sir.’

Time passes and Jack has to admit it has something cathartic being tied like this. When Mac gets up, he looks up at Mac.

‘What did I tell you? Eyes down.’

‘Yes sir.’ Jack lowers his eyes?

‘I am going to untie you.’

Before he knows it, the ropes are loose and Mac helps him on the couch. He also unfastens the collar.

‘Are you alright?’

Mac wraps Jack in a soft blanket and hands him some sugared tea.

‘How did it feel?’

‘Perfect, I… I didn´t know this is what I was looking for.’

Jack’s eye falls on the clock and it is already two o´clock. In his mind he only was tied up for half an hour tops.

‘We can do this again and see if you want me to take this further, but before we do, I want to discuss your likes and dislikes, so I know when no is no and when no is yes. If that makes sense to you.’

‘It totally does and I trust you, so yes, I would like to do this again.’

‘It will be my pleasure.’

* * *

‘I just want to make you proud.’

‘I know baby and I am. That is why you can´t come till I say so.’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Good boy. Now go stand in the corner while I prepare the room.’

‘Yes sir.’

Jack stands with his face to the corner. He never would have thought how powerful a punishment it is.’

‘Are you still overwhelmed?’

‘Yes sir, I am sir.’

‘Than kneel before me and let me take all that worry away.’

Jack immediately follows the order and clears his mind, settling. When Mac is satisfied, he tells Jack to kneel on the spanking bench. His ankles, wrist and collar are fastened to it.

The first hit from the paddle surprises him, but it is clear Mac is a pro, evening out the hits. A slow heat spreads over his butt, but it is a good pain. Mac fills the hole in his life, he didn´t know he had.

* * *

Jack picks up his phone with shaking hands. He doesn´t need the card, he memorized the number Mac gave him, it is a direct number. It is Matty who answers the phone.

‘I need a pick-up now.’ he says with a shaking voice.

‘We’re on our way.’

Jack stumbles out of his apartment just as the Tesla pulls up. Mac is sitting in the backseat with his collar. The anxiousness in his eyes must tell Mac enough.

‘You’re safe, I’m here. I’ll take care of you.’

Mac fastens the collar a bit tighter than he normally would and Jack can feel himself slip in the mindset that gives him peace. He focusses on his heart beat against the thick leather. He takes a steadying breathe, he is going to be fine. Mac is going to take care of him.

They arrive before he realizes and it is clear he already zoned a bit. He follows Mac to the apartment. Mac is dressed casually and his shirt is open at the neck, some coloring can be seen. It appears Mac is tattooed.

‘Eyes down Jack.’

Jack immediately does a s he is told. Mac comes back and start binding Jack with leather belts. It doesn´t take long before he can’t move and Jack can feel himself sink deeper and deeper in his sub mindset where there are no worries.

* * *

When Jack walks in to the club, he looks for Mac. Mac must have given instructions to his staff, because they let him. He walks past the different playrooms until he recognizes Mac in one. He is caning a client. A pang of jealousy washes through him. Intelectually he knows Mac and he have a business relation but it still hurts. He wants it to be more. Mac is the missing part in his life. Until now Mac was standing with his back to Jack. But he turns around as if he knows Jack is standing there. Jack’s mouth goes dry, Mac has a beautiful Phoenix in oranges and yellows tattooed on his chest. It is mesmerizing and Jack can only stare at it. He feels like he is violating the scene and he turns away to the bar to have a drink. He is getting too emotionally involved.

‘Hey stranger, you come here a lot?’

Jack looks up from his glass, ‘oh hi Mac.’

Mac is dressed in his black suit and leans casually against the bar. The bartender puts a glass of Perrier in front of him and he nods his thanks.

‘So you want to go upstairs?’

Jack studies him, does Mac only sees him as a charity case, a client? Or does he also feel more?’

‘Yeah.’

‘OK, let’s go.’ Mac finishes his water and leads the way. Once they arrive upstairs Jack undresses without being told. He kneels waiting for Mac to come over and fasten his collar. Mac takes his time tonight.

‘Go to the spanking bench.’

‘Yes sir. Jack obeys without question and kneels on it. Mac walks over and fastens the restraints. Until now Mac used a paddle or cane, but today he must have wanted to try something new, because Jack groans when the flogger hits him. But Jack takes deep breaths, letting his mind sink deeper into his zone where Mac wants him. He finds his inner peace.

When Mac loses the unbuckles the restraints, Jack stands up and is guided by Neal to the couch. He is wrapped in the soft blanket again and while he resurfaces, Mac feeds him some sugary tea like he always does.

‘What am I to you?’ he asks with a tremble in his voice.

Mac studies him.

‘Do you want to have this conversation now? Here?’

Jack nods, his heart sinking.

Mac takes a deep breath, ‘I’ll be honest since you must have noticed…’

Jack’s chest tightens, this isn´t going the way he want it to go.’

‘…I can´t keep a professional relationship with you.’

Jack’s face falls, ‘I understand.’ He mumbles.

‘I don´t think you do, Jack.’ Mac wants to put his hand on Jack’s arm, but Jack pulls away.

‘No, really, I do. Who wants a broken boyfriend. Hell, for all I know you are straight. It’s fine, I…’

‘Jack, stop talking and let me finish,’ Mac orders in his dom voice.

Jack stops and looks down. Mac puts his hand under Jack´s chin and slowly lifts it. He comes closer and when Jack doesn´t pull away, he kisses him.

‘Does that answer your question if I am straight?’

Jack is too shocked to answer but he nods.

‘And I can´t keep it professional, because I want to take this relationship to another level, but I wasn´t sure how to proceed.’

Jack shakes his head, ‘you don´t know what sort of person I am.’

‘Yes I do, I do know you and that is who I want.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yes, I am.’

Jack leans into Mac and kisses him. When they come up for eair Mac laughs, ‘you are pushy in real life, aren´t you?’

‘Damn right, I am.’

‘I like that. So what do you say? Can I take you on a date?’

‘Thought you would never ask.’

* * *

‘Why a Phoenix?’ Jack asks while they are lying in bed, reading. Mac looks at his chest before looking at Jack.

‘Remember when you said you had PTSD and were broken. Well I was too. I served in Afghanistan as an EOD and was taken hostage. I was rescued after five weeks . Five week of torture and interrogation. When they got me out, I was completely lost, I saw insurgents everywhere, I couldn´t function. I was treated for my injuries and received an honorable discharge and an advise to go into therapy. I had a raging case of PTSD and therapy wasn´t cutting it for me, so I started looking for a way to heal myself. I ended up in a club and found something that I was good at and gave me inner peace, so I started my own club. The sessions are not only beneficial for my clients but for me as well.’

‘You rose like a Phoenix from the ashes.’

Mac nods, ‘and the tattoo covers some of the more serious scars.’

Now that Mac mentions it, Jack can see that some of the Phoenix’s feathers are more raised that others. The tattoo artist did a sublime job.

‘You know it is gorgeous, right? The first time I saw it, I couldn´t look away. But I am more shocked you were in the army. So was I?’

‘Why doesn´t that surprise me? I noticed to respond well to my voice.’

‘Yeah, I was also in Afghanistan, served as an overwatch.’

‘Guess I wouldn´t have been taken if you watched over me.’

‘I will always protect you.’

‘And I will take care of your inner peace. Deal?’

‘Deal!’

  
  



End file.
